The Auburn Assassin
by Charlabee
Summary: The Hamato brothers are the esteemed and revered knights of Yorvasdor Palace. They protect the Queen Augustaria from all threats, until one red haired assassin changes everything they swore to defend. Leonardo/OC, Donatello/OC.


**Please keep in mind that the Hamoto brother Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo are all still Mutant Turtles. Many more mutants will be found in this story, and many fantastical happening will occur. Stay open minded with this story, as all is not what it seems.**

**The Hamato brothers are the esteemed and revered knights of Yorvasdor Palace. They protect the Queen Augustaria from all threats, until one red haired assassin changes everything they swore to defend. Leonardo/OC, Donatello/OC.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

A kind and tuned melody reverberated through the palace ballroom. The walls were covered in gold embroidery and white drapes over the large elegantly built windows covered them only letting a little sun come through. The golden chandeliers kept the room lit, the smell of the roast and pig kept the room alive. Gold, black and white high heels twisted on the decorated marble floor and long pinned up dresses glided over guest dainty feet. The men held their partners a good few inches away, while others insisted on holding their women close. Women's faces, painted and chalky, considered a beauty to many,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your Queen, Augustaria II and her escorts, the Hamato Knights of Guard!" The announcer with a high white wig and powdered face read over his rolled parchment before bowing low to the Queen and her guard then turning to face the rest of the royal guest. Each guest bowed lowly as the Queen and her escorts came past them, the tune of the musicians had changed to something a bit more elegant, filled with trumpet and tambourine, when the Queen past to take her seat at the Royal Long Table near the large draped windows, the dancing resumed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! King of West Goliyah Region, your future King and Spouse to the Queen Augustaria II, Your Royal Highness, King Fergus!" The announcer did the same to the King and the bowing began again until the King reached the seat next to the Queen. They shared a long stare before settling their royal eyes on the guest.

The last tune slowly drowned out. Augustaria stood, her royal presence enough to make a room silent upon movement. Her bellowing gorgeous golden dress with diamonds and pearls surrounding the chest peace made her body glow. Considering she was a powerful and mysterious Queen who ruled over her large country, she usually would glow with or without her extravagant clothing.

"Glorious citizens of Yorvasdor…" Her voice was powerful, womanly and light, "Your Queen thanks you for attending my wedding party…although the wedding is next week." A crowd of laughter erupted from the rich citizens, "unfortunately my great Thane Rou de'Florence couldn't help but make this party as good as possible, he did a great job." Rou smiled at his Queen and raised his golden goblet to Augustaria. "Before my parents died, I promised them I would marry a great man, and the day I met Fergus…I knew my parents would approve. So PLEASE! Have fun! Dance, EAT! Be Merry! For your Queen has found a new King!"

"Augustaria look out!" Leonardo quickly grabbed the Queen narrowly missing the bullet-fast arrow the wisped through her long blonde curled hair and embedded itself into the concrete hard marble floor. The screaming began as guest thundered their way out of the building trampling others and drowning out the screams of the dying. Augustaria's eyes grew wide in horror, seeing the ballroom cleared out, with few bodies, trampled and bloody laying face first in a constant pose that they too were trying to reach the doors. Augustaria stayed silent and unmoving until she ripped out of the grasp of Leonardo eyes scanning over the area, and gritted her teeth,

"Find the sorry soul who did this! Bring them here! NOW!"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXX

A black hood hid the face of a red haired criminal a bow in one hand, a fist in the other. The sound of hooves pounding furiously made the assailant stop in their tracks, they knew they were caught, with no where to go, no where to hide…

"Grab my hand!" The criminal's face drew up to see Rou de'Florence with his hand drawn out pleadingly. The hood of the criminal was pushed away quickly to reveal a brown skinned, green eyed and red haired girl looking up angrily at Rou. "Come on Meanne!"

Meanne de'Florence looked at the red short haired man on the gleaming white horse, "how do I know that I can trust _**you**_?" Meanne glared at her brother, "you do work for Queen after all."

"Either way, you either get caught…or you trust me." Meanne's jaw tightened and she grabbed the arm of her brother hoisting her up onto the gleaming white Marwari horse in front of her.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it!" Raphael shouted at the ground, glaring at the tracks lead out of castle grounds and into the local town, "the assassin got away!"

"No worry brother…Rou de'Florence lives down these roads. We will ask him if he's seen anything." Leonardo waived his green 3 fingered hand to his brother to brush off the dilemma.

The 4 rode away to the rich city of Kingstown Yorvasdor. It was one of the first cities ever built for the growing nation Yorvasdor and it is still one of the biggest cities built for

Yorvasdor. In the back of Leonardo's head, was a stinging sensation that his life was about to drastically change.

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite, like whatever you silly readers like to do ;)**

**But definately please review!**


End file.
